All because of Francis Bonnefoy
by Wizarrd
Summary: Arthur has decided he has had enough with the constant bullying that comes with being arch enemies with Francis Bonnefoy and decides to kill himself in a school bathroom but his old enemy won't let him go. Rated T for attempted suicide and slight SLIGHT gore. FrUk. One Shot. Human/High School AU


Arthur sucked in a deep breath as he walked through the school hallway. He felt like everyone was staring at him and he hated it...They all hated him...he knew that...so why couldn't they just leave him alone already. The stares of his peers followed him as he stepped outside into the crisp Autumn air and followed him as he began to walk home. Followed him as he denied a ride home from his older brother Alistair in favor of walking (and living another day). They seemed to follow him even after he was completely out of sight of that horrible high school. Arthur _used _to be popular. He was athletic and nice to almost everyone- aside from maybe his brothers and that stupid frog Francis- he didn't used to get bullied. But then it happened. Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur's arch nemesis since Kindergarten when the annoying French boy had taken his cookie. It was a petty childhood grudge but now Arthur had much more to be mad at him about. Over the years Francis had done his very best to make Arthur miserable. Arthur had done the same right back. It was like some sort of twisted game to see who could hurt the other the most...But now it had just gone too far...At the end of last year Francis had done something horrible. Absolutely terrible...Arthur's best friends Alfred F. Jones and Kiku Honda had been eating lunch with him outside. Arthur was sometimes annoyed by Alfred with his endless rant on superheroes, aliens and video games but Arthur had cared for the boy like he was a brother ever since they were young. Kiku was quiet and respectful and was a good match for a friend for Arthur. He loved both his friends dearly even if it wasn't often that Arthur showed it. He had been eating lunch with them outside in the school courtyard when it happened. Francis walked up smirking. He was more popular than Arthur ever had been. Much more like. Many more friends. People often disliked Arthur for fighting with him so often but nobody ever hated him for it, everyone knew the fights had never meant anything.  
At least until this fight.  
Arthur wasn't completely sure what it had started as but he heard the words that ended his life clearly spinning around in his head.

"You'll never be as good as your brothers Arthur. Why do you keep trying to even get close to how brilliant they are"

Suddenly all Arthur could feel was rage building up in his chest. He had shouted until his voice cracked and hurt and then he punched Francis Bonnefoy as hard in the face as he possibly could. Now at most schools you'd think this was pretty cool but here. Nope. Not at all. Arthur had broken Francis's nose and gotten suspended and ever since then he seemed to be pissing everyone off. Everyone just seemed to be trying to make him angry. This had been going on for a year now and Arthur hated every second that ticked by. He'd cut Francis off all together ignoring anything he had to say. No arguments, no conversations, nothing. He'd also started getting depressed. Not that silly teenage depression everyone goes through at some point. Real depression. He had thought about killing himself more times than he could count. Francis was right. Francis was _right _damnit...The stupid frog was right...Arthur's many older brothers outshone him at everything. Even his younger brother Peter was more favored than he was. He wasn't good enough so his mother left. He wasn't good enough so his father got drunk every other day and yelled and screamed. He deserved everything was getting. Arthur Kirkland was a failure and he knew it.

That was why 30 minutes after school ended he returned through the open doors left open for anyone using the library until the school officially closed in another half hour. Arthur was sure to conceal the knife in his pocket. He didn't want to get arrested. He just wanted to die. If he killed himself at home, poor little Peter may find him. Arthur didn't want to hurt his family anymore. None of his family should have to find his body ... especially not Peter. The poor 11 year old boy was far too fragile to see something like that. If he did it somewhere else Arthur feared nobody may find him and he may just be one of those kids on milk cartons ... never to be seen again. No. Here at school somebody would definitely find his body, his wrists slit open. Arthur shook the image out of his head quickly. He just wanted to die, not picture himself dying.

He went into the boy's bathroom and closed a stall door and quietly wrote a letter on a piece of paper he had brought with him. Everything just poured out. It wasn't like he'd have time to be embarrassed by any of it. He'd be dead.

* * *

_To whom it may concern,_

_I have been bullied for almost a year and called unspeakable names and it's clear everyone hates me. If that wasn't bad enough there isn't a moment that goes by that I'm not being yell at by my alcohol addicted father or compared to my "superstar" brothers. If my mother hadn't left when I was 8 years old things may be better but she left...I guess it was because of me. She never seemed to love me much anyways. I thought being at school would be a safe haven from all of this and for a while it was. I made brilliant friends with Alfred and Kiku and no matter what happens I will never forget them. Alfred was like a little brother to me and I hope he stays safe. Kiku was one of the best friends I have ever had in my life and I am glad I got to know him. I am glad I got to know both of them. _

_But the main reason I'm really dead right now is because of one person. _

_Francis._

_Bonnefoy._

_If he hadn't made my life even worse than it already was then I wouldn't be dead right now. I know he's probably pleased instead of guilty. He never liked me. All he was ever around for was to make me upset. I guess that's a curse though. When we were kids I sort of wanted to be his friend and that feeling remained as we got older but I never said anything. He hates me. But I would like to make it very clear I don't hate Francis Bonnefoy no matter what he has done to my emotions._

_I hope nobody gets in trouble due to my death. Everyone I wrote about are truly wonderful people - if they don't seem like it they are deep down - and I would just like to be remembered as someone good...not someone bad, that reputation seems to be shadowing me now. Well...Goodbye I suppose._

_-Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

Arthur put the note next to him and stepped out of the stall. Finding a dead body in a stall would probably be much more terrifying than finding one out in the open so he unlocked the door stepped out and-

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up glad he hadn't taken the knife out yet and sent a cold gaze at Francis.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked

Francis looked taken aback his mouth opened slightly as if he wanted to reply but promptly shut and he looked down then back up. He just looked completely confused.

"Ar-Arthur?" Francis repeated staring wide eyed

"What?!" Arthur exclaimed

Francis screwed his eyes shut and looked down "You look very pale and ill. Êtes-vous d'accord?" (Are you alright?)

Arthur glared again "I am fine. Just get out frog. I don't want to talk to you"

Francis's nervousness seemed to wear off as he sucked in a quick breath "Arthur mon cheri! We haven't spoken in such a long time it p-"

"It's because I've been purposely avoiding you bloody wanker so get lost" Arthur replied angrily

France bit his lip "Arthur I-"

"GET OUT!" Arthur's voice echoed around the bathroom for a moment "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! I _HATE YOU!_"

France took a deep breath and turned around and left. As soon as he shut the door Arthur added on last thing to his letter. _'PS I love you Francis' _and with that he cut his wrists open feeling warm bloody ooze out for a few seconds before everything went dark.

* * *

Francis stood outside the bathroom door for a moment.

"Non..." he mumbled, he had let Arthur get away too many times, not this time, he's apologize this time

He opened the bathroom door and the sight he found scared him. Terrified him. He had his phone in his hand and dialed 911 and shakily explained to the operator Arthur was sitting there. Losing blood. Arthur was dying. Francis declined the woman's requests for him to stay on the line. He simply gave directions to the bathroom and explained he needed to be there with Arthur...He needed to...

He threw his phone to the side and quickly ran to Arthur's side.

"Non...Non...Non...Non...Arthur...Non...Arthur..." Francis mumbled rushing over and taking Arthur in his arms "You can't die mon cheri...you can't die...non...non...non...non...non..."

The paramedics rushed Arthur out, they explained they needed to question Francis. Francis complied picking up his phone and immediately seeing a small piece of paper folded neatly next to it. He shoved it into his pocket and followed the police and paramedics outside.

* * *

Arthur heard many voices as he faded in and out of consciousness. Many sounded like his brothers, Alfred, Kiku...Francis...? Arthur assumed he was dead. This was heaven. Hearing the voices of his loved ones. But that one voice...Francis...It just made him feel so much warmer. Like there was a light in this strange eternal darkness...

"-and they told me that people in comas can hear what I'm saying..." Francis's voice was shaking quietly "I never realized that before...Je ... Je ... Je suis désolé...that means I'm sorry. You were always bad at French" Francis laughed, it was cold and ironic "But if you wake up I can help you. I know that's the only subject you get under a B in. You're so smart Arthur you can't die. Even if you want to I won't let you"

Arthur wanted to tell Francis he didn't want to die either. He remembered wanting to at some point but now all he wanted to do was to talk to Francis. To wake up. But something was holding him down, like he was chained up in his own mind.

"This is all my fault..." Francis whispered sounding truly heart broken "And ... I just wanted to let you know... Everyone at school feels like merde ... or everyone at school feels like crap, I speak French when I'm nervous sorry...I know how much it annoys you" there was short pause "If you wake up nobody will ever make fun of you again. I'll make sure of it. And if anyone ever does I promise you right now I'll kill them. So please Arthur..."

_I want to wake up Francis! I want to wake up but I can't! _Arthur struggled against his mind chains hoping to break free though it seemed impossible now.

"I met your family...they're all so nice" Francis said "You're dad is worried. He blames himself. So does Alistair. Your other brothers are flying in from their colleges to come see you...They haven't gotten here yet. Peter is a sweet kid too you know. He told me it wasn't my fault and offered to share his action figures with me when we were waiting for the doctors to tell us how you were doing. They're all being so nice even though it's all my fault you may not ever wake up again..." Francis's voice cracked "B-But you have to wake up ... your eyes can't stay closed forever. They're such a nice emerald green. I never told you but I love your eyes so much..." Francis's voice turned into an obvious sob "A-And now I'll never get to tell you...ever..."

Arthur felt the chains growing slowly weaker. He had to get back to his dad, to Peter, to Alistair ... to Francis. Arthur felt the chains breaking and suddenly...he was free...Free to open his eyes and reply to Francis but now ... now he was just too tired to do it. Arthur decided slowly that he wasn't going to wake up yet. He was too tired to...Just too tired...

* * *

Arthur wasn't sure what time it was, we was barely sure where he was. He didn't even know how the hell he was alive. He looked over to see Alistair slumped over in a chair against a wall. Arthur blinked and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes only to find the action very difficult. His wrists were sore and covered in bandages. He sighed. Of course he even failed at dying.

"A-Arthur..." Arthur tensed slightly as a wide eyed frenchman gaped at him, he looked bad, messy, sick, even though he looked happy Arthur could see some sort of hollow sadness in his eyes that wasn't there before.

Arthur opened his mouth only to find his voice completely sore and he himself was completely parched.

"Hey Frog..." Arthur muttered

Francis looked like he wanted to lunge over and hug Arthur, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. He got up and walked over to a side table where a glass of water was waiting. He held it up to Arthur's lips.

"H-Here" France's hand was shaking heavily

Arthur began to protest about France holding the drink for him but attempting to move his hands was more than a bit painful so with a sigh he moved forward a bit and began drinking until the entire glass of water was gone.

"I-I refilled that every morning...J-Just in case you ever woke up..." Francis muttered

"Th-Thanks..." Arthur replied

"S-Soyez le bienvenu" Francis replied nervously "B-But Arthur if you're uncomfortable with me here I wouldn't mind l-leaving...I figure you probably w-would"

Arthur's eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he reopened them "N-No...please don't leave..."

"We weren't even friends until you almost died because of _me_" Francis muttered "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Arthur didn't know how to respond "Everyone at school made it worse an-"

"It was my fault...I started it..." Francis muttered "I-I didn't mean..."

"I know" Arthur replied forcing his eyes open once more "But that doesn't mean I'm mad at you..."

"If you had died the last thing you ever would have said to me was I hate you..." Francis's voice cracked "I never want you to say that again"

Arthur flinched at the memory, it felt like centuries ago "H-How long ago was that?"

"A month ago" Francis replied "I walked back in the bathroom to apologize...and tell you something...and there was...there was..." Francis's entire body began to shake "And then I read your letter before anybody else got a chance to and it ... i-it broke my heart..."

"I'm sorry I-" Arthur began

"Don't apologize!" Francis hissed "It's not your fault I really did act like a heartless monster at times. I lead you to believe if you died it wouldn't hurt me...but news flash Arthur it would ... it almost did ... hurt me a lot ... because...because...because..."

Francis seemed for a loss of words.

"Because what?" Arthur asked

"Because ... J-J-J-Je t'aime" Francis looked away quickly

Arthur didn't need to be good at French to know what Francis had just said "Didn't you read the note Francis? I love you too."

* * *

**5 Weeks Later**

* * *

"Arthur! Change your bandages mon amour, you don't want an infection do you?" Francis asked laughing slightly as Arthur sighed and plopped down on the couch

"No of course not" Arthur snapped back "It just seems like I'm changing them ever 10 minutes"

"You're changing them every 3 hours" Francis corrected with a laugh sitting next to Arthur on the couch

Arthur had only gotten out of the hospital a few days ago but Francis was already his nurse. Even if nobody had officially said it Francis had become the person in charge of taking care of Arthur even though at first Alistair seemed to protest a bit wanting to make sure his brother wasn't raped or something (he knew Francis well...) They were currently in Arthur's empty house, everyone was off doing something, Arthur's father was taking care of some last medical expenses, Alistair was with him, Peter was at boy scouts and Arthur's other 2 brothers had been forced to return to classes though they called as soon as one ended to check on their little brothers condition.

"Whatever..." Alfred muttered

"Arthur you need to change them again" Francis sighed gently nudging Arthur off the couch "Come on..."

Arthur groaned and got up and began walking over to the bathroom for Francis to help him change the bandages.

"Are you really certified to be doing this?" Arthur questioned quickly

"Mon amour I have been helping you with these since you got home and I've had the same answer every time" Francis replied as he got to work changing the bandages "Non, I am not certified but I know what I'm doing"

Arthur sighed and let Francis continue. Once the bandages were changed he got up and looked in the bathroom mirror.

"I look bloody terrible" Arthur exclaimed "Am I really going to have to go to school next week?"

"Oui..." Francis replied "I've been trying to get you another week of recovery but since you're doing so well...I just don't want you to go back to that school"

Arthur sighed and walked over to peck Francis lightly on the lips "Don't worry about it frog, I'm fine"

"Are you sure Arthur?" Francis asked leaning in closely so their noses rubbed against each other

"I'm perfectly fine" Arthur replied

"I don't think I've ever told you this but I love your eyes" Francis muttered staring into the emerald orbs in front of him

Arthur laughed slightly "I like your eyes too"

France laughed again kissing Arthur gently for a few seconds before turning away and skipping out of the bathroom quickly followed by an annoyed Arthur wishing the stupid frog didn't always ruin the moment.

"You know Arthur" Francis spun around quickly "I think you're far superior to your brothers"

Arthur laughed and rolled his eyes quickly catching up to Francis and with a grin kissed him again.

When they pulled apart Arthur grinned and quietly whispered "I know..."

"And how do you know that?" Francis questioned raising and eyebrow

"Because" Arthur replied wrapping his arms tightly around the frenchman "You're kissing me. Not any of them...and that's what matters to me"

Francis laughed and wrapped his arms around Arthur in response. He shut his eyes and made a silent promise to himself never to hurt this boy that meant so much to him ever again...


End file.
